


Games

by readdreamwrite28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, M/M, Spin the Bottle, inter house unity party games, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28
Summary: “Like I said, we’re drunk.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	Games

‘Let’s play a game of spin the bottle!’ they said, ‘It’ll be fine!’ they said...

Well, three bottles of butterbeer later here they are...

And everything is not fine.

Luna had spun the bottle and it had landed on Ginny, then Ginny spun and it landed on Harry, and Harry had landed on none other than Draco Malfoy.

He wouldn't lie to himself, Malfoy did look quite.. nice tonight, lips kiss bitten after several rounds of party games, his white shirt hanging half-open, tie undone around his neck... 

“Well, Pottah?” Harry snapped out of his daze and Draco spoke again, “The bottle stopped spinning an hour ago,” he rolled his eyes.

Harry felt like he was going to barf, his stomach was in so many knots. Being drunk was like thinking through a fog, everything so close and yet to very far, hearts already beating fast enough to propel a yacht through the ocean, forget the fact they had to kiss. 

“we- we shouldn’t, really, tempus, it’s almost four in the morning and we’re dunk.”

“Tut, tut, tut, the Harry Potter too afraid to kiss?”

“No, jus’ don’t think it’s the best idea...” Ron was staring at him, everyone was staring at him, he felt his breaths starting to come short, the room closing in on him, spotlights all on him, the body’s too small to take in the amount of air he needed, vision swimming, music quietly playing in the background booming in his ears, and he was there all over again... about to die, and he stopped breathing, stopped seeing if he didn’t see he couldn’t tell that people were staring at him, there wasn’t rubble falling over his head, there was just white light.

And he felt it, the magic pulling him across the circle and grabbing Malfoy’s neck and kissing him, losing control of his body. He knew he had to relax for the pushing to stop, so he relaxed, but they didn’t stop kissing. Harry was straddling Draco’s lap and had one pale hand in his hair and another under his shirt, his head was spinning.

He pushed himself off, “Like I said, we’re drunk.”


End file.
